


A Guy that I'm totally into

by TotalChaos



Series: Dorks In Love [1]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Duncan and Courtney are mentioned, Izzy is a matchmaker, M/M, NoCo, Noah and Cody are dorks, Noah is a pining idiot, Noah is gay, Song: A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into (Be More Chill), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalChaos/pseuds/TotalChaos
Summary: A NoCo songfic inspired by Be More Chill. I know what you're thinking. Total Drama??? In MY 2020??? Yes. Get over it.
Relationships: Cody Anderson & Izzy, Cody Anderson & Noah, Cody Anderson/Noah, Izzy & Noah (Total Drama)
Series: Dorks In Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800373
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	A Guy that I'm totally into

Noah walked down the hall of the Playa De Losers. It was a pretty uneventful day. No one had gotten voted off and everyone else was off doing their own thing. Speaking of doing their own thing, he stopped in front of his destination. He stared at the nameplate on the door.  **Izzy (E-Scope).**

He raised his hand to knock on the door and hesitated. Was he  _ really  _ about to do what he thought he was?  _ I could just turn around and walk away. No one would know and I could forget that this even happened. Izzy probably isn’t even here. All I need to do is lower my hand and-  _

“Noah! What a surprise! Come in!” E-Scope gestured for him to come inside. 

“Hey.” Noah reluctantly followed her inside and internally cursed his indecisiveness! Izzy closed the door behind me. 

She plopped down on her bed and patted the spot next to her. Noah sighed and sat down. “Let’s just cut to the chase. Who's the boy?” E-Scope grinned at him. 

Noah felt his cheeks grow hot. “Well…” 

“Well?” 

“Say there’s this person, you pass in the hall everyday. You’ve known him since 7th grade. You’re used to thinking about him in a certain way, from the persona that he displayed.” 

_ Middleschool Noah and Cody are sitting at a lunch table. Cody is throwing finger guns and asking people to call him the Codester or the Codemeister. Noah rolls his eyes at Cody’s antics as he reads his book.  _

“But then something changes. And he changes.” Noah looks longingly in the distance. 

_ Present Cody and Noah sit side by side on a cliff as they watch the sunset. Cody nudges Noah with his shoulder and grins at him. Noah softly smiles back.  _

Izzy cocks her head to the side. “Changes into what?” 

Noah gives her a look as if to say ‘isn’t it obvious?’ “From a guy that you’d never be into, into a guy that you’d kinda be into.” 

“A guy that I would be into?” Izzy playfully grins at him. 

Noah huffs. “Fine. From a guy that I’d never be into, into a guy that I’d kinda be into.” Noah sighed. “Is he worth it, Izzy?” 

“I don’t know, why don’t you tell me more?” 

Noah felt a little unnerved by the mischievous glint in her eye, but continued. “Say there’s this person that you never knew that well. You thought that you had him pegged, but now you can’t tell!” 

_ MS Noah passes by MS Cody who is flirting with a clearly uninterested girl. He rolls his eyes.  _

_ Present Noah grins at Cody, who blushes and nervously looks away.  _

He jumped to his feet and started pacing around the room. “He’s gone from a guy that you’d never be into, into a guy that you’d kinda be into. From a guy that I’d never be into, into a guy that I’d kinda be into.” He turned to face his psychopathic friends. “Is he worth it, Izzy?” 

“Absolutely!” 

Noah sat, Indian style, on the floor. “I don’t always relate to other people my age, except when they’re on a page. There are so many changes that I’m going through, and why am I telling this to you?” 

Izzy shrugged. “Guess there’s a part of you that wants to.” 

Noah snorted. “I guess a part of me wants to, who knew?” 

Izzy stayed quiet as Noah rambled on. 

“I guess a part of me likes to talk to you. I guess a part of me likes to, who knew? I guess a part of me likes to sit with you. I guess a part of me likes to hang with you. I guess a part of me-” 

“Noah.” 

Noah blushed when he realized he was rambling. He looked at Izzy. “Yeah?” 

“You’ve got it bad.” 

The Indian-Canadian turned his gaze towards the floor. “I know that it’s weird, but it’s totally true. The guy that I’d kinda be into...” 

“The guy that you’d kinda be into…”

“Yeah, that guy that I’d kinda be into, is…” 

“Cody!” 

Noah jumped. “H-how did you know?” 

Izzy grabbed Noah’s face and turned it towards the door. Standing in the middle of the doorway was a blushing mess formerly known as Cody. 

Noah’s eyes widened. Izzy released his face as he slowly stood up. “Cody...how long have you been there?” 

“I-Uh-” Instead of trying to explain himself, (and to distract Noah from the fact that he was eavesdropping), Cody ran towards Noah and smashed their lips together. However, the force from his body slam caused them both to fall to the ground. 

The teens fell with a shout. Noah rubbed his head. “Ow…” 

Cody sat up and sheepishly grinned at him. “Sorry.”

Noah softly smiled back and took the opportunity to press his lips against Cody’s. Cody’s eyes widened, but he melted into the kiss. It wasn’t long, it was short and sweet, but it got the message across. 

Izzy clapped. “YAY!” 

Noah and Cody blushed. They forgot that there was a witness with them. Cody jumped to his feet and helped Noah off the ground. Cody sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “So, uh…” 

“Um…” 

Izzy groaned. “Oh for the love of- Noah you like Cody, right?” 

Noah looked away from Cody and slowly nodded. 

“And Cody, you like Noah?” 

Cody grinned. “Definitely.” 

“Great, you’re boyfriends now! Congratulations!” 

She shoved the two out of her room. “Bye, now! Don’t stay up too late and use protection!” 

“IZZY!” 

“E-scope!” She closed her door and left the two teens stunned in the hallway. 

Noah looked at Cody. “Wanna play Mario Kart?” 

“Absolutely!” 

The two of them held hands as they walked back to Noah’s room. 

Meanwhile, Izzy crossed their names off a list and an evil grin spread across her face. “Courtney and Duncan. I’m coming for you!” 

  
  



End file.
